The invention relates to a gear-type transmission arranged in a transmission housing for use in toys, with connecting means for building the transmission into or onto a toy, such as a model of a machine.
Gear-type transmissions for the transmission of torque designed especially for use in toy assembly kits are known in many forms. The transmission housing can be provided with connecting means for connecting the transmission housings to other components of the assembly kit, for example to electromotors. For transmitting torque, these transmissions are provided with drive shafts projecting out of the transmission housings, and serving, for example, for driving the wheels of a toy vehicle.
It is a general aim in the design of toy assembly kits to make as simple as possible the construction of toy models which resemble closely the large-scale real-life machines and constructions which are to be simulated with the toy assembly kits. Besides rotary motions, large-scale real-life machines frequently make use of longitudinal reciprocatory lifting and lowering or pushing and pulling movements; such movements in real life are most often realized by means of hydraulic and/or pneumatic cylinder arrangements. The miniaturization of pneumatic and hydraulic systems for use in toy assembly kits is very difficult and would be a very costly matter.